someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Shadow Saga Part 4: The Investigation
“Kurt, have you found anything on that missing person’s case yet?” “I have sir, a one Ashley Rook. She was found brutally stabbed in her own home.” “Wasn’t she the psychologist for this department?” “She was sir, we also recovered a camera on basic inspection. Here is some of the audio. The one speaking is the Daniel boy from the Shadow Killing.” “You think he did it?” “I’m not sure sir, let’s just listen.” “Oh, hey! I’m back! I thought it would be fun if we did a thing were we talk about *sound as the camera hits the floor* wha- I- umph, wh- *inaudible muffles as he tries to make sense of the scene in front of him* *repeated failings over words such as how, why, when, can’t believe* No, no, no, no, no. It can’t be. I just can’t be. No, no, NOOO!" *sobbing continues as he starts flailing his hands and hitting the area around himself.* “Kurt, tell me we have him in custody.” “We sure do boss, he’s in the room ready for questioning.” “I’ll go do it Kurt, you take a team and process the rest of the house.” “Sure can do, I’ll send you something if you might need it during questioning.” “Good job, now quit stalling and go process that crime scene!” “Right away!” The sounds of the area around the questioning room became silent as members of the precinct mourned the loss a beloved co-worker. “All I need you to do Daniel, is tell me what happened.” “I, I don’t know. *deep breathing and exhaling* I came in with the camera ready to do a catch up kind of thing with her, she had just gotten back from vacation. I entered the home and she was on the floor, I didn’t know what was wrong. I didn’t notice any blood or stab wounds. She was just dead on the floor. Am I free to go now?” “Not for awhile I’m afraid, I’ll be getting back to you when I have some more ques- *phone starts ringing* I’ll be back shortly.” “Boss, you’re not going to believe what we found on the scene. It’s seems to the same MO and have a seeming relation to the Shadow Killing. We were scanning the area for a murder weapon when we found this Sadly, if it's the murder the weapon it's been washed off." "Well what is it?" "It’s a weapon commonly found in the Legend of Zelda franchise, it seems to be sharp enough to penetrate a human’s flesh. I’ll do some tests when I get back.” “Wait, hold on there. What video game did you say?” “The Legend of Zelda, sir.” “That’s the one with Zelda and Link, Ashley dressed up as her for that convention! See if there are any costume stores in the area, even if they’re specialty ones.” “I’ll get right on that, sir.” The local team of Kurt, James, and Carrey went to the parked car and starting searching up any local stores that would match the basic description. “Hey I think I got one!” “Good work, Carrey. Where is it?” With the GPS readily available, James punched in the location of the shop. “Okay, I’ll go in, you two stay in here, try to see if there are any others possible locations, check in the others, they should be finishing up the crime scene now.” “Whatever you say Kurt.” The shopkeeper looked happily to the front door seeing that he would finally get some business on the off season. “Hello, I’m CSI Kurt Russel, I’m looking to see if you have records on an Ashley Rook.” “Okay give me just a second. Ah! Here it is. She recently purchased costume materials and such for The Legend of Zelda characters.” “Would one of those ‘and suches’ be a sword of any kind?” “Why yes, yes there is a replica Master Sword. She purchased the fully metal version, if I recall it was actually quite heavy.” “Thank you for your time, I’ll be needing a copy of those records if you don’t mind.” “Certainly Mr. Russel.” Back to the questioning room, Kurt goes to report his new findings with his boss. “I found out that the sword was purchased by Ashley, and that it was quite heavy. What do you think though? He seems to be a scrawny little kid. The item description lists it as 30 pounds, there’s no way he’d be able to stab her that many times.” “Kurt, I think we may have a bigger problem than this.” “What would that be, motive?” “No, he’s been asking to be kept in the dark. He says “The Shadow” can’t get him that way. I think he’s insane, no tests have proven it though. Is there any way possible that something like magical shadow kill people?” “I don’t know sir. Maybe, that’s just the real killer’s calling card. He could be using some sort of drug to mess with the kid’s mind.” “You’ve been watching way to many movies, Kurt.” The door makes no sound as both Kurt and his boss enter the room. Daniel looks at them with a saddened face, almost a look that seems to say “Why can’t you help me?” “Okay son, we know that you were n possession of the weapon the killed Ashley Rook. Lab results show that here blood was on the blade on your prints are on the handle. How do you answer to that?” “The sword was used for my cosplay costume. I had it on my back the whole time. I grabbed the handle for pictures.” *ahem* “My client will answer no further questions without a warrant, is he free to go?” “Yes, get him to his guardian.” Silence falls over the room as Daniel slowly makes his way out of the room, every now and again looking over his shoulder as he is frightened of The Shadow’s possible presence. “I don’t know what to make of that boy, Kurt.” “Me neither. I don’t know if we can be able to peg him for the murder. Or even his mother’s murder. Remember how there wasn’t enough evidence?” “Yes I do, but that was mostly because his father never made any appearances. It’s almost like he vanished into thin air.” “Maybe that’s where we should put our focus now, we need to track that man down.” As the sounds of heels slowly come down the corridor, the men in the chamber get ready for more news. “Guys, you’re not going to like this.” “What is it James?” “We found another possible Shadow Killing.” Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Real Life Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Sequel Category:Series Category:Original Story